Episode 3756/3757 (1st June 2004)
Plot Deciding that if they are going to be together they need to make some time to be together, Scott and Zoe take the afternoon off and have a picnic on the lawn. When Scott goes to kiss Zoe she says she has to go and see the nanny and returns with Jean. Zoe explains that she can’t rush into a physical relationship with him. Scott says he understands. Later as they pack up to go inside the couple kiss and are seen by Chloe who furiously confronts Scott after Zoe has gone indoors. She tells Scott that no one makes a fool of her and she will have her revenge. Quick as a flash, Chloe heads for the shop and takes great delight in telling Viv that her beloved son is now having an affair with the local lesbian. Next, Chloe heads for The Woolpack and the news is around the rest of the village in no time. When Scott tells Zoe about Chloe's threat she is angry but when her ex-Emma turns up to say ‘goodbye’ Zoe finds the courage to come out about her relationship with Scott. Feeling brave Scott and Zoe decide to face the music and go for a drink in The Woolpack. Lisa is on the warpath and wants to know what part Rodney has played in Zak’s sudden departure. When she looks for him in The Woolpack, the millionaire crouches beneath the bar to avoid her wrath. When Lisa turns up on his doorstep Rodney has nowhere to hide and Lisa throws the glass of wine he offers her in his face. When Rodney mentions that he will pay Zak handsomely for his trouble Lisa is suddenly less furious. Zak's desire to keep his mission on a need to know basis is soon under threat as Sam tells Paddy about Zak's activities. After Tom calls Carl a playboy and tells him he's wasted the opportunities he's been given in life Carl becomes angry when Chas makes light of their appearance in court for their moment of al fresco passion. Carl confides in Sadie that he may not be able to keep up with Chas and wonders whether he will carry on seeing her. Sadie also talks to Tom about Carl and Chas. When Tom says that he thinks he Carl is out of his depth Sadie reminds him that he is with a Dingle who has a worse track record. Katie believes that she is being ostracised by the village and Robert thinks it's nothing to worry about until he asks Danny and Syd whether they fancy going for a drink with him and they both give him the cold shoulder. Alone in their caravan on the edge of the village the couple argue about their predicament and wonder whether it has all been worth it. Robert tries to reassure Katie that it is but she is convinced that he would rather be out drinking with his friends if he could. Shelley drops Nicola in it when she bumps into Simon outside The Woolpack and mentions Nicola's school reunion. Simon is nonplussed. When Simon mentions the reunion in the Woolpack Nicola lies and tells him the reunion is a small do and partners are not invited. Later the couple enjoy a cosy night in and Simon tells Nicola he has a surprise for her once the reunion is out of the way. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Christopher Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Carl King - Tom Lister *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks (Credited as 'Simon Meridith') *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler Guest cast *Olivia - Deborah Cornelius Locations *Home Farm - Office, kitchen, grounds and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Mill Cottage - Dining room, kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Hope - Café *Hotten Road *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Unknown field Notes *Final appearance of Rachel Ambler as Emma Nightingale. *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,745,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes